inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 72
Großer Bruder, kleiner Bruder ist die 72. Episode aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Inu Yasha macht sich ganz allein auf den Weg zu Tōtōsai, dem Waffenschmied, der Tessaiga geschmiedet hat. Er hat vor, Tōtōsai eine Kampftechnik zu entlocken, mit deren Hilfe er Narakus Bannkreis durchbrechen kann. Bei Tōtōsai trifft Inu Yasha auf Bunza, einen kleinen Luchsdämon, der genau wie er lernen möchte, wie man einen Bannkreis durchbricht. Zwischen den beiden Lehrlingen bricht ein harter Konkurrenzkampf aus und Tōtōsai sieht seinen Nutzen aus der Situation. Detaillierte Handlung Kagome geht zurück in ihre Zeit und fragt sich, wo Inu Yasha geblieben ist. Miroku vermutet, dass er zu Totosai geflogen ist (er hat Kirara mitgenommen), um zu lernen, wie er stärker werden kann, was er ja zuvor beschlossen hatte. Kagome verspricht, Essen aus der Neuzeit mitzubringen und verschwindet. Inu Yasha ist in der Tat zu Tōtōsai gegangen und redet unentwegt auf ihn ein, wie er an eine Technik kommen kann um Narakus Bannkreis zu brechen. Tōtōsai denkt jedoch nur darüber nach, wie er dazu kommen könnte, zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche zu baden. Als sie Tōtōsais Behausung verlassen, taucht der kleine Luchs Bunza auf und will von Tōtōsai ebenfalls wissen, wie er einen Bannkreis brechen kann. Da er schon vor 10 Tagen angekommen war behauptet er, dass nach den Ausbildungsregeln der Menschen er das Vorrecht vor Inu Yasha habe und Inu Yasha daher der "kleine" und er der "große" Lehrbruder sei. Tōtōsai zählt ihnen nun auf, wie sie ihm ein Bad bereiten können, da er seine Chance sieht, ohne zu arbeiten an ein Training zu kommen während die beiden Schüler denken, es wäre ein spezielles Training. Für das Wasserholen ist Bunza jedoch zu schwach, sodass Inu Yasha ihn wieder nach Hause tragen muss und beim Holzhacken hackt Bunza Inu Yasha mit der ihm viel zu großen Axt fast den Fuß ab und fällt dann um. Inu Yasha stellt fest, dass Bunza schwer krank ist. Bunza hatte schon seit Tagen nicht gegessen und wohnte in einem zugigen Verschlag, darauf wartend, dass Tōtōsai ihn unterrichte. Inu Yasha kümmert sich um ihn und gibt ihm erstmal etwas zu essen und Bunza erzählt ihm, dass sein Luchsstamm, wo sein Vater der Häuptling ist, von einem Dämon vertrieben wurde, der daraufhin einen Bannkreis um den Berg errichtete. Die Mitglieder des Stammes wenden sich daher langsam von Bunzas Vater ab, da sie keine Zukunft für den Stamm sehen. Da kommt die fliegende Katze von Bunza (ähnlich wie Kirara) und teilt ihm mit, dass sein Vater gegen den Dämon kämpfen wollte. Bunza springt auf und rennt davon und Inu Yasha erschrocken hinterher. Von Tōtōsai erfährt er, in welche Richtung sich Bunza aufgemacht hat, und verfolgt ihn auf Kirara. Er findet Bunza, wie dieser sich abmüht, ein Schwert in Richtung seines Fuchsstammes zu schleppen. Inu Yasha beschließt, ihm bei der Rettung Bunzas Vaters zu helfen, da er ja der "kleine Lehrbruder" ist. Als sie ankommen, erfahren sie, dass der Dämon Bunzas Vater durch den Bannkreis gelassen hat und dieser nun verletzt und unerreichbar auf der anderen Seite liegt. Bunza greift sofort den Bannkreis an, doch er kommt nicht durch. Inu Yashas Windnarbe kommt dabei schon besser durch und Inu Yasha besiegt den Dämon. Er kommt sich durch das Zerstören des Bannkreises so vor, als wäre durch das "Training" tatsächlich stärker geworden. Er verabsciedet sich von Bunza, der Inu Yasha sehr liebgewonnen hat und verspricht, irgendwann einmal wiederzukommen. Wieder bei Tōtōsaii sagt er, dass er sehr dankbar für das Training ist, dass er empfangen hat. Myōga jedoch hat Tōtōsai indessen ins Gewissen geredet und so gibt Tōtōsai zu, dass es kein Training war und er nur das Bad haben wollte. Daraufhin verpasst Inu Yasha ihm eine große Beule und verschwindet wieder. Tōtōsai wollte ihm jedoch gerade jetzt sagen, wie Inu Yasha gegen Bannkreise jeder Art ankommen kann und beauftragt Myōga mit der Überbringung der Nachricht. Als Inu Yasha wieder zuhause ankommt erwartet er, dass alle in Sorgen versinken, doch seine Freunden sitzen nur in der Hütte von Kaede und essen Kagomes Schokoriegel auf. Inu Yasha will einen von Shippō haben, doch Kagome hindert ihn daran, indem er Platz machen muss. Soundtracks #Old Flea, Myoga #Title Card Theme #Sit Down! #Swordsmith, Totosai #Kagome and Inu Yasha II #Sit Down! (ab 1:00) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #Miasma #Like a Hurricane #Attack #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #Mirokus Bro, Tanuki Hachiemon #One Day in the Village (ab 2:02) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha